1705 BC
. Next map: '''1697 BC (Maps Index)]] 1705 BC - GOTHS ARRIVE IN DACIA MAIN EVENTS 1729-1726 BC - Peak of Ipiq-Adad II's reign in Eshnunna In 1729 BC, Ipiq-adad or Ascatades of Eshnunna captured Sin-abushu of Nerebtum. In 1727 BC he captured Nerebtum. This was Ascatades' high point in his claims to the ancient hegemony of Senar-and-Akkad, among the other rivals for that claim. In decadent Isin, Sin-magir was a weak claimant who did not even control Nippur. Expansionist Larsa, which did control Nippur at this point, remained under Warad-sin until 1726 BC, followed by Rim-sin, another son of Kudur-Mabug. Babylon was still another tiny state under Apil-sin, but it also had pretensions as Sargon of Akkad's "holy city" and "New Eridu", and as the successor to Sparetus (Sumu-abum) who had promoted that claim the most so far. In the north, Ipiq-adad had other rivals: The old Naram-sin in a much weakened Asshur, and the young, up and coming Shamshi-adad (Amyntes) in Terqa. 1728 BC - Dardanus founds Dardania In 1728 BC, both Teur of the Cimbri and Atus of Luwia (Maeonia) made some arrangements allowing the exiled Dardanus in Samothrace, to have what later became the Troad, and now was called the kingdom of Dardania. By the same arrangement Tyrrhenus, son of Atus, went to Tuscania, with many fine Luwian gifts for Coribantus, who accepted him as his heir. There were large migrations of tribes both from Tuscania to Luwia, and from Luwia to Tuscania, in these times. After Tyrrhenus became king in Tuscania in 1716 BC, that realm was called Tyrrhenia. 1723 BC - Danaus takes Argos from Gelanor In 1723 BC, Danaus Armais (Seth Merybre), ten years after being expelled from Egypt by Aegyptus (Sobekhotep III) and fleeing to Rhodes, was now able to seize the kingdom of Argos from 'Pelasgus' Gelanor, who had been ruling there after his father Sthenelaus since about 1739 BC. 1722 BC - Shamshi-adad flees to Babylon In 1726 BC, Shamshi-adad (Amyntes) while still king of Hana (Terqa), had defeated the city-state Unina. However, in 1722 BC the elderly Naram-sin was succeeded in neighboring Asshur by a fresh king, Erishum II, and that year Mari declared independence from Hana under Yagit-lim -- who then annexed Hana to Mari, driving Shamshi-Adad into exile, to Apil-sin of Babylon. After this, Ipiq-adad (Ascatades) was succeeded in Eshnunna in 1721 BC by a different Naram-sin. He seized Ashnakkum in 1720 BC, Kakkulatum in 1719 BC. In 1718 BC, Damiq-Ilushu of Isin retook Nippur from Rim-sin of Larsa, and whatever prestige still went with it. In 1717 BC, while Shamshi-adad was still there, Sin-muballit succeeded Apil-sin in Babylon. Naram-sin of Eshnunna had another success in 1716 BC, taking Ashtabala. 1716 BC - Saurics becomes Sannas In 1716 BC, Linal succeded Nynter as king of Sawrics, and renamed it Sannas. 1715 BC - Return of Shamshi Adad When his earlier opponent Yagit-lim of Mari was succeeded by another, Yahdun-lim, in 1715 BC, Shamshi-adad or Amyntes returned from Babylon to the north, and was able to rule the city of Ekallatum, that had belonged to Erishum II of nearby Asshur. 1714 BC - Establishment of Yamkhad In 1714 BC, Sumu-epuh united both the Hurrian and Amorite tribes between the Euphrates and the Mediterranean into the Kingdom of Yamkhad, ruling from Halab (Aleppo). He also sponsored the Benjaminites, livestock producers who established Benjamina (Beni-Yamina) on his marches. As Benjamin means son of the right hand, the Amorites east of the Euphrates, subject to Yahdun-lim of Mari, conversely came to be known as Beni-Smaol, sons of the left hand. In the following year 1713 BC, Yahdun-lim of Mari is recorded to have defeated Zalpua. Although this is on the Black Sea, it is more likely that Zalpua's armies were dominating all the Hattic and Hurrian peoples to the borders of Mari, than Yahdun-lim plundering his way to the Black Sea. In 1712 BC, Yahdun-lim began campaigning against Benjamina. To the south, Larsa again began to expand now under Rim-sin, smiting a coalition of Babylon, Rapiqum, and Irdanene king of Uruk in 1713 BC, then taking Pinaratum and Nazarum in 1712 BC. After 3 years ruling Ekallatum, in 1712 BC, Shamshi-adad was ready to usurp the throne of Asshur from Erishum. As king of Asshur now, he fought over his former territory with Yahdun-lim, who defeated him in 1711 BC. Yahdun-lim returned to subjecting the Benjaminites in 1710 BC, then destroyed the crops of Asshur in 1709 BC. In 1708 BC, he defeated Benjamina at Tuttul up the Euphrates, and again defeated them in 1707 BC. Meanwhile Rim-sin of Larsa seized Zibnatum 1710 BC, Bit-Shu-Sin and Uzarbara 1709 BC, annexed Kisurra and destroyed Der in 1707 BC; and in 1706 BC he destroyed Uruk, and again retook Nippur from Damiq-ilushu in Isin. 1705 BC - Getae under Filmer reach the Black Sea After the rule of Amalus over the "external Goths" (Getae), under his successor Baltus there was a quarrel with the Gepidae tribe, who were teased with the name 'Gepanta' (slow) for being aboard the third ship of Beric to arrive in Ulmerugia. Consequently the Gepidae departed and occupied land just north of the lower Danube. Baltus was followed as king of Getae by Gadaricus the Great. In his reign, the Gepids and Vandals had allied with the Scythians, especially the Spali warriors, who were now threatening to overrun the Getae lands, and enslave the Getae. The Getae would not submit to this and as the Spali occupied Ulmerugia, the Getae under their newly elected king Filmer (Philmerus) migrated south to Dacia and Haunia (Oiom), reaching the Black Sea in 1705 BC, where they stayed until Valens (AD 376). Because of the Celtoscythi there before them, who became known as the Basternae, the Goths too considered this region to be part of the Greater Scythia. Dan was succeeded by his son Humbel of Danica in c. 1710 BC and then Lothar, a tyrant, in c. 1702 BC, around the same time Sigtrun succeeded Gothilla in Sweden, which by now had lost its Bothnian empire.